versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is one of the most popular heroes in the history of DC Comics. Background Bruce was born in Gotham City as the child of millionare parents Thomas and Martha Wayne, where they had a relatively happy life until one fateful night. While returning home from the theatre, the family decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway, which turned to be their downfall as they were mugged by a man named Joe Chill. The criminal shot and killed Bruce's parents right in front of him, leaving him scarred. As the years went by, Bruce was raised by the family's butler Alfred, all the while he swore to find a way to protect the innocent from crime. Inspired by the guise of a bat, Bruce adopted the moniker of Batman, serving as a vigilante to keep the streets of Gotham safe, all while keeping a glimmer of hope that any criminals he faces can be rehabilitated. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Contended with Deathstroke, who destroyed a helicopter with his staff, a feat that would require at minimum equivelant of 15 tons of TNT. Capable of matching opponents capable of harming him.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other DC street tiers, including Katana, who can deflect bullets from an Uzi.) Durability: City Block Level (Took an explosion that yielded 41 tons of TNT.) Hax: Regeneration (Low), Precognition, Resistances to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Has overcome pheromones and serums meant to do exactly that.) Intelligence: Genius (Is commonly regarded to as the greatest detective within the DC universe. Shown plenty of times to be very resourceful and capable of deciphering and hacking. Able to match wits with Lex Luthor.) Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of fighting for long periods against equals and physically superior opponents. Unsatisfied after surviving an intense workout routine said to kill people. Broke a metal water pipe despite being heavily sleep deprived, drugged, and tortured.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Peak Human Physicality' *'Martial Arts: '''Batman has mastered every combat style in the DC universe to the highest degree, and only a select few characters such as Deathstroke are capable of matching the bat in terms of unarmed combat. Equipment *'Bat Suit: The peak of Wayne Enterprises' technological prowess, a suit that can withstand most knives and bullets and comes equipped with a utility belt that holds several gadgets, including his batarangs, smoke pellets, a Remote Electrical Charge, Freeze Grenades, and shark repellant. *'Batarangs: '''Allow Batman to attack from farther distances. They can simply cut through things, or attack in conjunction with elements like fire and electricity *'Grappling Hook: 'Allows Batman to hoist himself to higher ledges in a flash. *'Cape: 'Acts as both a pseudo-barrier against harmful elements and a way for Batman to glide across the skies to get the drop on enemies. *'Explosive Foam: '''Sprayed onto surfaces and then remotely detonated for a massive blast. Key '''Base | Hellbat Armor: Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Capable of bench pressing 1000 pounds. * Is easily capable of breaking the necks of criminals, or holding them up by just their legs with one hand. Speed/Reactions * Dodged Darkseid's Omega Beams for a bit. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *His mental state can be questionable at times. *Refrains from killing unless he absolutely has to. Most of his equipment is designed to be non-lethal because of this. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Precognition Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Grappling Hook Users